Sans issue
by Hiveen
Summary: Une porte qui se claque. "Raph ! Arrête, ouvre-moi!" Les rires de son cadet en accord avec le rythme de la pluie … Le froid glacial paralysant lentement ses membres … "Raphael!" Leonardo doit payer pour son arrogance. Il doit comprendre que personne ne peut être ... Fearless.


_Salut !_

_Surprise, je ne suis pas morte. Je travaille simplement sur une histoire à chapitres très … sombre. En attendant, voici un nouvel OS qui est dans ma tête depuis quelques temps et que je mourrais d'envie d'écrire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture._

_P.S__: Je tenais à tous vous remercier du fond du cœur pour vos critiques que je trouve très constructives et qui m'aident toujours plus à progresser. Merci beaucoup !_

_– __**Hiveen**__._

_Classe__: T_

_Personnages__: Leonardo, Raphael_

_Genre__: Horreur, Mystère_

**– ****Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –**

**– ****Tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs –**

* * *

><p><strong>Sans issue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« On dirait une sorte de puits, t'as vu ça ? »<em>

_« Raph, on ne devrait pas être ici … on est censés récupérer les affaires de notre ancien repaire. »_

_« Relaxe Fearless, on visite. »_

_Une forte odeur d'humidité moisissant l'air … les éclairs fendant le ciel … la pluie s'écrasant insensiblement sur leurs peaux frissonnantes … la pluie traversant une grille … rouillée …_

_Une porte qui se claque._

_« Raph ! Arrête, ouvre-moi ! »_

_Les rires de son cadet en accord avec le rythme de la pluie … le froid glacial paralysant lentement ses membres … _

_« Raphael ! »_

_Un froid engourdissant … l'envie irrésistible de dormir pour oublier … les paupières lourdes … si lourdes …_

* * *

><p><em>De l'eau.<em>

_Froide._

_Gelée._

Glacée.

Tellement glacée qu'elle en devenait brûlante. Des gouttes givrées s'écrasaient rudement sur sa nuque, brûlant et roulant en cascade le long de sa peau lisse et verdâtre. Ce fut cette glaciale sensation de brûlure qui le tira hors de l'inconscience. Sa tête inarticulée tombait en avant, si bien que son menton caressait son plastron, lesquelles caresses étaient rythmées par sa respiration lente et rigoureuse. Sédentarisé à mi-chemin entre la position assise et allongée, l'eau qui l'embaumait jusqu'au menton le rendait plus léger. Malgré cela, il était capable de sentir des pierres affûtées pénétrer ses cuisses et sa joue, le laissant grossièrement endolori. Le jeune mutant grimaça de douleur. Il avait l'effroyable sensation que de fines aiguilles transperçaient sa gorge fragilisée par le froid, si bien qu'une toux grave et sèche lui fut arrachée. Respirer semblait de plus en plus pénible, car l'oxygène était chassé par le froid hivernal, mais surtout par l'eau glacée qui grimpait lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Subitement haletant, il releva convulsivement la tête, cherchant désespérément à échapper à cette eau glaciale et intrusive.

Ce bain transparent et agité par la pluie paralysait ses membres, néanmoins, le mutant gelé réussit à resserrer de manière protectrice ses bras autour de lui, tentant de trouver une quelconque source de chaleur. Pourtant, ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient si fort qu'elles manquèrent à plusieurs reprises de planter sa lèvre inférieure, et son corps blafard et frissonnant semblait d'autant plus fragile, seconde après seconde. Il chevrotait dans ce froid sibérien, et la pluie était stridente à ses oreilles ; chaque goutte que le ciel pleurait se mêlait à son bain athermique. Sentant l'eau lui glacer le sang et gravir insensiblement son visage, il chassa la fatigue et l'envie irrépressible de dormir pour séparer ses paupières, lesquelles demeuraient jusqu'à présent scellées.

L'obscurité de cet endroit étroit était dissipée par quatre faibles faisceaux de lumière blanche qui semblaient provenir du _ciel. _Ils brillaient sur l'eau et en faisaient scintiller la surface, telles des milliards de paillettes. Ces faisceaux émanaient de ce qui ressemblait à une large grille qui équivalait pratiquement à la surface de laquelle il était prisonnier. La tête relevée et les yeux plissés sous la violence des gouttes qui l'accablaient, le jeune mutant devinait que la grille n'était qu'à environ deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle semblait être tant sa seule issue, que sa meurtrière : la pluie qui traversait sauvagement cette grille l'engloutissait progressivement. Elle brouillait sa vue et l'obligea rapidement à rabaisser la tête. Il avait la terrible impression qu'elle cherchait à le priver de l'oxygène qu'il peinait déjà à conquérir.

Sentant son bain progresser le long de son cou, il posa ses deux mains engourdies de part et d'autre de son corps convulsif, puis il usa de sa faible force pour se redresser. S'asseyant de manière plus confortable, il fut soulagé de ne plus sentir les pierres aiguisées percer ses cuisses. Son bain glacé animé par la pluie qui faisait rage grimpait progressivement le long de son corps musclé et frissonnant. Il pantela sérieusement lorsqu'il sentit l'eau le rattraper. Elle grignotait son plastron, le gravissant lentement. Ses yeux bleus luisants considéraient chaque millimètre que gagnait son bain avec horreur et effroi. Il voyait la chaleur de son souffle s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres violacées et spasmodiques, puis caresser la surface de l'eau. Aussitôt, les gouttes de pluie perlées le dissipaient.

La pluie froide s'abattait âprement sur sa peau, et inondait son visage avide d'oxygène. Sous ses yeux rougis, il aperçut le long pan abîmé de son masque qui flottait sur la surface de son bain. Il était d'un bleu azur magnifique, comparable à ses yeux lapis-lazuli. « _Le bleu est une couleur si froide_ », pensa-t-il tristement. Animé par le désir de survivre et d'échapper à cet enfer, il examina attentivement ce sinistre et lugubre puits des égouts, mais sa seule issue n'était que cette grille qui autorisait les nuages noirs et ténébreux à pleurer sur lui. Il sentait le niveau de son bain égaler à nouveau dangereusement son cou, lui donnant la terrible impression de se faire égorger vif par cette nappe aqueuse et froide, telle la lame tranchante et miroitante de son ninjatō.

« _Raphael … pourquoi …_ »

* * *

><p><em>« On va voir si tu es vraiment sans peur. »<em>

_« Ça ne me fait pas rire, laisse-moi sortir ! »_

_Un rire caverneux et froid comme le marbre._

_« Non, pas encore. La leçon n'est pas encore acquise. »_

_Une sensation d'engourdissement._

_« C'est insensé Raph, tu délires ! Quelle leçon ? »_

* * *

><p>Son corps léthargique flottait dans l'abysse, ses jambes semblaient s'éteindre peu à peu, et ses doigts férocement agrippés autour des barreaux rouillés de la grille perdaient insensiblement leur dextérité. Il avait l'effroyable sensation que son corps devenait de glace, minute après minute. La tête basculée en arrière et pantelant frénétiquement, il avalait à contre cœur le torrent dévastateur qui s'écrasait violemment sur son visage. Il était encore capable de sentir son bain aqueux qui grimpait progressivement à sa gorge, ainsi que les gouttes pluvieuses qui glissaient le long de son cou exposé. Une pénible douleur paralysait sa nuque, pourtant, il ne relâcha pas sa tête en avant pour la soulager, trop préoccupé par le niveau de l'eau qui montait incroyablement vite. Ce froid sibérien brûlait son corps frissonnant, tandis que sa respiration devenait bruyante et capricieuse.<p>

« _Pas de panique … pas de panique … respire, Leo. Respire._ »

Des yeux vert émeraude enrobés d'un tissu rouge et abîmé clignaient derrière la grille qui séparait les égouts de la rue. Aveuglé par les gouttes froides qui dévalaient son visage blafard, il aperçut néanmoins les larmes du ciel perler la peau transie de son petit frère impétueux.

-« Raph … j-je t'en sup –

-Est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Leonardo plissa sévèrement les yeux, sans pouvoir empêcher ses lèvres gercées et violacées de trembler de manière convulsive et rythmique.

-« Est-ce que tu as peur ? » répéta calmement Raphael.

Les yeux azur de Leonardo pétillaient de terreur face au regard inébranlable et impassible qui le foudroyait. Rien ne trahissait l'expression stoïque qui sculptait les traits de son cadet. Brusquement, l'eau glacée de son bain – alimentée par le torrent pluvieux – chatouilla sa lèvre inférieure et le ramena à la triste réalité. « _Non … non … c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas Raphael, c'est un cauchemar. Un cauchemar !_ »

-« R-Raph … arrête, j-je t'en prie ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup … d'air … »

Haletant péniblement et au rythme de sa panique, il engouffra son visage entre deux barreaux de la grille d'égout, cherchant désespérément à échapper à cette cage qui semblait se resserrer autour de lui, mais surtout, à l'eau qui menaçait sauvagement de le submerger. Dans les yeux envoûtants et impitoyables de son frère, il cherchait aide et réconfort. Cependant, le silence et le regard de Raphael attendaient patiemment une réponse.

-« J'ai peur … oui ! Je suis terrorisé … Raph, j-je t'en supplie, arrête ça – »

Sa vue se brouilla totalement, et il prit une dernière profonde inspiration avant de sceller ses lèvres gercées entre elles. L'eau semblait désormais moins froide. Chaque seconde qui passait enlevait un morceau de Leonardo qui peinait à retenir son souffle et à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il souhaitait pourtant que tout s'arrête ; il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais surtout, il rêvait de la chaleur. Toujours fermement agrippé à la grille rugueuse, il flottait dans ce bain meurtrier comme dans un lit, épuisant son oxygène restant, seconde après seconde.

Le gaz vital fut néanmoins rapidement et complètement absorbé par ses poumons avares.

Tout s'enchaîna si vite. Pantelant et essoufflé, il entrouvrit machinalement ses lèvres à la recherche du précieux oxygène, mais un liquide glacé le remplaça et irrita vigoureusement sa gorge. Il tenta de l'expulser en toussant ardemment, pourtant, l'eau glacée continuait sa descente infernale, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Alors que son bain le remplissait, une main saisit férocement son poignet et le tira hors de l'eau. L'air ambiant, pluvieux et orageux remplaça son bain assassin, et des bras musclés le serrèrent de manière protectrice, alors qu'il se pencha convulsivement en avant, toussant jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

-« Respire … tout va bien, sois sans crainte Leonardo », chuchota Raphael en caressant la carapace de son aîné pantelant.

Sa trachée étouffée brûlait terriblement, cependant cette douleur atroce ne l'empêchait pas de tousser, encore et encore. Il recrachait avec dégoût et ardeur l'eau gelée qui lui rongeait les entrailles, alors que son frère le serrait frénétiquement contre lui. Haletant bruyamment, il toussa d'autant plus fort, expulsant sur le plastron de son cadet, et du plus profond de sa gorge irritée, de l'eau mélangée à du sang. Raphael le serrait contre lui, frottant doucement son nez contre la peau glaciale et blafarde de son cou.

-« J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, murmura-t-il d'une voix impitoyable. Sois content, je ne t'appellerai plus jamais Fearless. Il faut te reposer maintenant, sinon tu ne seras jamais prêt pour la leçon numéro deux. »

« _La … la leçon numéro … deux ?_ »

_Non … pitié, non … un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar_, se répétait-il en toussant ardemment. Malgré la fragilité de ses muscles endoloris et gelés, il ne cessait de vouloir s'arracher aux bras étouffants de son frère.

* * *

><p><em>Raphael : psychopathe. Vous en pensez quoi ? Aha.<em>

_C'est la première fois que je m'adonne à ce registre … c'est spécial, je vous l'accorde, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. J'ai adoré écrire ce texte – assez sadique, je sais – et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews._

_Je vous aime fort, je ne serais rien sans vos encouragements et vos remarques._

_À p'luche !_

_– __**Hiv**__._


End file.
